Perverse Enslavement
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: SSxHG, LMxHP READ WARNINGS MF, MM. Severus Snape deals with the capture of Granger and Potter, with the unfortunate co-Mastering of Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_**Warning(s):**__ ONE-SHOT, A/U, Non-consensual (rape), oral, M/F, M/M, slave, abuse, torture._

_**Summary:**__ (Not HBP compliant) Severus Snape deals with the capture of Granger and Potter, with the help of Lucius Malfoy. _

**Perverse Enslavement**

"Quit crying, Miss. Granger." Severus snapped in a hushed whisper, drawing her hips back up and pushing her back down over his throbbing cock, and repeating.

Shifting his gaze over the small room, he watched Lucius briefly as the death eater forcibly moved the chained_ 'boy-who-lived-and-became-a-slave' _mouth over his own exposed organ.

Leaning his head back, the potions master watched through stoic eyes as the barely eighteen-year-old former student of his cried while he fucked her leisurely.

Only a month had passed since the Dark Lord had managed to capture Potter and his two friends via Malfoy, Rodolphus and himself. Had they followed specific orders and not snuck out to the quidditch pitch that night… Then perhaps Weasley would still be alive and Dumbledore – with many others -- would not have gone into hiding.

Lucius hisses and breaks the silence by tapping his cane against the ground, "Swallow it all, boy!"

Eager to finish, now that the other man was nearing, Snape moved his hands onto her arse and rocked the young woman more hastily, slamming her down roughly.

The dark lord had given Granger and his 'prized' Potter to Lucius and himself, as rewards for their loyalty – the action having surprised the entire gathering of Death Eaters. However, as Bellatrix carried out orders to slowly torture and kill Weasley, it became clear to all just what their liege now desired – Potter to suffer to the end of his days.

Physically, he could not deny it fed his sadistic side taking the infuriating know-it-all, but still his mind was filled with despair as her whimpers became louder when his nails dug in. He could have cum ages ago, yet he could not risk what would happen if both of the 'pets' were left alone with Lucius – he'd already made that mistake once.

Feeling Malfoy's eyes upon him, the potions master kept his locked on the woman as his balls began to tighten. Granger remained alive only to push the suffering of her friend farther by being granted the same fate – both unable to do more than simple magic, due to the new potion he had created inadvertently.

If only he could have tested it in the privacy of his lab, he could have disposed of the substance before the Dark Lord found out its effects on the muggleborn they had captured that night.

"Let me go." Potter's voice was low as he struggled against the chains Mr. Malfoy had so 'graciously' bound his arms and legs with.

A sharp sound echoed in the room and Snape came with a groan, catching the view of the hit from the corner of his eye and Harry groan in pain.

"About time you're done, Severus," Lucius spoke, releasing Potter and shoving him towards the stone floor.

Hearing a zipper as he lifted the woman off him, the greasy haired man frowned at Malfoy who strode over and grabbed his ex-student's hair, as she collapsed to her knees.

A smirk came over the loyal death eater's face and Severus watched as the man pushed her head back to his nearly flaccid cock, "Clean him off, _Mudblood_."

The tip of her tongue slide against his sex-stained cock hesitantly, but thorough, and he could hear her crying worsen as the steel-eyed man tossed her backwards and gave a kick to her ribs with a short laugh.

Scourgifying himself after a moment, he stood and followed his comrade out of the room. For now, there was nothing he could do.

**COMPLETE**

_**A/n:**__ Short, I know. I Felt like writing something different from my typical Final Fantasy smut, so I hope you enjoyed it. I might turn this into more than a one-shot, but for the moment, that is all it is._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_**Warning(s):**__ ONE-SHOT, A/U, Non-consensual (rape), oral, M/F, M/M, slave, abuse, torture._

_**Summary:**__ (Not HBP compliant) Severus Snape deals with the capture of Granger and Potter, with the help of Lucius Malfoy. _

* * *

**Perverse Enslavement**

**Chapter Two**

_One Month Earlier..._

"This is foolish!" Hermione hissed, glancing back toward the current hideout of the Order of the Phoenix worriedly. What if Mad Eye caught them? Or worse, Mrs. Weasley? As much as she cared for her, the woman had been nothing but obnoxious since Ron and her had broken up last month. The last she wanted was another howler or lecture about her lack of 'womanly ways' and how 'barren of love' she would be without her dear son.

The crisp night air chilled their noses, but neither Harry nor Ron seemed to care about that as they slipped through the thick brush. It had taken three weeks, two days and a tiring evening of extra training before either of the boys had decided it was safe enough to try and sneak out for a game of quidditch. So here they were, out at night - the one thing that was strictly forbidden - and going to play in a field.

"Be quiet, 'Mione," Ron groaned. "You're going to wake Mad Eye with all that harping."

Hermione glowered. "I am only saying this is not a good idea."

"I thought you wanted out of there too?" Harry interjected and spared a look beside him to the woman. The raids and attacks had been minimal lately, even Mad Eye had said they must be busy preparing for something. Besides, how likely was it they would be noticed for just a few hours of practicing?

Ron smirked. "See? Harry's got you there, 'Mione! If you didn't want to get out of that stuffy house, why did you come with us anyway?" His eyes filled with mirth. "You can always go back, I'm sure Mom will be glad to tell you how much of a spinster you'll be without me."

"Don't remind me," Hermione whined and ceased her complaints. For now, she just needed to push her bad feelings aside. Anything was better than listening to Mrs. Weasley's tirades. The boys were probably right... nothing would happen and they'd be refreshed for another month of confinement. _...Right?_

~*~

_Present..._

A gasp left Hermione and she struggled for breath of the oxygen the water deprived her of. Long fingers entwined her hair and held her in an unyielding grasp; forcing her head from the watery depths. Vision wavered and she coughed, sputtering and felt her chest pound. _What happened?_

"What is it you think you are doing, Miss. Granger?" Snape looked down his long nose at the woman and tried to control the fury he felt. "I did not allow you a bath so you could drown yourself."

Hermione blinked and the dream she'd recalled fell as quickly as the falling drops of water. She barely remembered being put in the bath to begin with. Where was she now anyway? This was not the cold palace Lord Voldemort resided in... not that it didn't have its resemblance of upkeep from the broken tiles on the walls.

Severus narrowed his eyes and let go. His legs straightened and he crossed his arms. "Get out of the tub, Miss. Granger."

A dizziness came over Hermione as she struggled to her feet. The tub was slippery and she felt so weak as she moved. It wasn't surprising, what with the array of bruising and scars. She could barely remember what happened the last time they were brought before Lord Voldemort. Only that Harry and her were taken from the stronghold and sent to Malfoy Manor, but this was _not _Malfoy Manor; nor was it Lord Voldemort's. An involuntary shiver plagued her from the image that crossed her mind or perhaps even just the name. A name she had never been afraid to speak... until now.

"...Where is Harry?" Hermione whispered, but her lips barely moved. She felt so cold. Her eyes closed awaiting the punishment for speaking without permission; but undoubtedly he would answer her. He always did, even if he punished her for the trespass. It was how she knew now, if he was telling the truth, that Dumbledore and the others were alive... yet hiding. However, the stripes on her back and the soreness between her legs attested to how much either of her Master's liked her impertinence.

"Preparing lunch," Severus spoke. A spell slipped from his lips and the air warmed. His long fingers reached to the garment he had set on the pedestal sink and spoke again, the wand in his other hand flicking just slightly. The fabric tore open and wrapped itself into place around his captive, molding closed as though someone had sewn it on.

Brown eyes settled on the potions master and Hermione felt nervousness creep upon her. Not from the sleeveless garment or the way it clung, leaving nothing normally concealed exposed. After all, that was more dressed than she had been in nearly two months. Clothes were rarely something her or Harry were allowed. The scariness was the way he simply answered, not doing anything for her disregard...

"Come, Pet, you will eat," Snape ordered again, turning on his heal and headed for the door.

A swell of panic coursed Hermione again as she followed. She had to figure out what game he was playing now.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/n:** Well, after many requests to continue and an urge to write more fan fiction... I have decided to continue this story. Hope it was suitable! ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_**Warning(s):**__ ONE-SHOT, A/U, Non-consensual (rape), oral, M/F, M/M, slave, abuse, torture._

_**Summary:**__ (Not HBP compliant) Severus Snape deals with the capture of Granger and Potter, with the unfortunate assitance of Lucius Malfoy. _

* * *

**Perverse Enslavement**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione looked back to the small cot that Harry laid on and then to the door. Her teeth chewed on her lower lip and she looked back nervously. The high tensioned dinner had evaporated as though it was a simple occurrence, followed with both of them being sent to their room. Something was wrong with this. Master Snape had to be testing them... seeing how far they would go without his giving orders, so he could punish them for their lack of loyalty to their Master.

Lucius had often played that game during their month there.

"Just go to sleep," Harry whispered. He turned on the cot slowly, mindful of his hurt body, even though it had not ached since their Master had given him the potion at dinner that Hermione had boldly refused. It had become habit to be careful. Injuries and bruises were the norm for both of them now and it felt odd to not be in severe pain... exhausting almost. All he wanted to do was... "Just sleep, Hermione. Let's just get a night of rest in, if he's going to punish us it's going to happen whether we sleep or not."

Granger frowned. "That is foolish, Harry and you know it."

Green eyes looked up and Harry pursed his lips. She was right, of course, but...

"Forget it, Harry!" Hermione hissed, tears swelling up in her eyes as she turned to the door. "I'll go myself." With that said, she slipped out of the room.

_What is Harry thinking? _The thought struck her for the second time that day. First he was set to cook their meal and now he was acting like he didn't care that they would be in trouble. Never had he made her go alone like this... he was always with her during the times when it was not only one of them mandated too. She couldn't take much more whipping for her or his negligence.

For a moment, Hermione thought it was the thought that chilled her, but the feel of magic drifting over her sent her eyes widening in surprise. She was in the he east hallway already, faster than she expected and it was cold... just like the dungeons at Hogwarts. Reaching up nervously, she played with the small ball hanging from the leather collar around her neck. The ring it was attached to slipped side to side.

Panic crept into the pit of her stomach. Maybe Harry was right... Maybe she should have gotten a nights rest? Maybe she should have taken that potion he had. After all, he felt well now and his wounds had subsided a great deal. A shiver coursed her. No. Never again would she take a potion. Not after...

"What do you think you are doing, Miss. Granger?"

The voice slithered right by her ear and Hermione tensed. An urge to run swelled inside and if not for being used to that feeling, she was certain she would have. "M-master!"

"Did you miss me inside of you that much?" Severus drawled, poking the tip of his wand to the middle of her back as she went to turn. He could hear her hiss in pain and drew it away after a moment. "Ahead of you, Pet, is my chambers. Since you are so eager to come to me, go ahead and enter it. I will not waste the time to walk you back to your rooms. I've an early morning ahead of me."

Hermione swallowed hard as she followed his words without question. The doors opened as she approached and a for a moment, a longing to cast magic brought down her spirits further. How she missed being able to perform magic... it was the single most happiest moment in her life to find out she could and now...

Like every other time, Hermione walked to the center of the room. A room she spared a brief glance at while she had the chance. It was a rather barren green walled room, she noticed in surprise. Malfoy's had been extravagant. Whereas this just had a large four poster bed, lacquered in black, which was directly ahead with a matching armoire to the left. There were two doors on the right, but with them being shut it was impossible to tell what was in them.

The wooden floor was hard beneath her knees as she kneeled and it scraped against the bruises that were already there. Master Malfoy had enjoyed using Harry and her for furniture as he fucked them. Even going as far to use them as foot rests for his many guests who had no qualms about being rough with them too.

Hermione's arms ached as she bent them behind her and lowered her head to stare at the ground. It felt as though a part of her disappeared every time she kneeled. ...Just like an obedient Pet.

Briefly, her chocolate colored eyes closed. She could feel Master moving around the room as she reflected. Her heart pounded in anticipation and she unwittingly focused again on what caused her to obey like this. Something she had not done until Harry had begged her one night to stop protesting while they both lay in a pool of their own blood from her actions. That one night of begging... and she had no real choice but to give in after realizing all the harm she was causing.

Harry had told her that he couldn't go through this with her dead... especially from simply being too stubborn. That had been what convinced her to give up her ploy of being strong and give into Master Severus that one day months ago as she was forced to ride him in the same room as Harry who serviced Master Malfoy. It wasn't anything different than usual... but it was the first time since the beginning that she had truly cried and not struggled while she was taken. It had been a promise between Harry and her not to ever show weakness before them... a promise neither of them could keep when they stayed at Malfoy Manor.

"Why is it you are here, Miss. Granger?" Severus finally spoke. He leaned against the end of his bed and crossed his arms. His lank hair hung in his face as usual, but he could clearly see his pet just several feet away. The boots he had been wearing were put away. Only his black slacks remained with a partially unbuttoned white shirt. It had been hot in his labs when he'd left to take a drink in the study.

Hermione swallowed hard and tried to control her voice as she spoke. What game was he playing now? He hadn't asked that type of question since her and Harry had been trained in Proper Pet Etiquette, as Master Malfoy had called it. "To serve you in anything you wish, Master."

"I do not recall requesting you to come here," Snape answered, his voice as cool as the hallway.

"...I..." The former Hogwarts student stuttered. Harry and her were to come to their Master every night, that is what Master Malfoy had said and not to cease it just because they were coming here. "Master Malfoy said...," Hermione hesitated, she had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want to get Harry in trouble and it was likely Master Snape would have different rules than Master Malfoy. "...Pets should come to their Master's every night, Master."

That angry look Severus got every time he taught class came over him and he pursed his lips as the expression become worse. "I am not Master Malfoy," he snarled.

Hermione closed her eyes tight. That angry tone was back like it usually was when they'd been at the stronghold. Her lips quivered and again she couldn't help but wish Harry had come with her. "...I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean..."

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Snape growled, hitting one of the posts with his hands. The thought of Lucius was not a pleasant one and he tried to calm himself. It was not her he was angry with. It was _him_. Lucius Malfoy.

Minutes passed and Hermione cracked open her eyes slowly. She could see her Master's feet on the ground, he still had not moved to punish her. The thought of this lack of reprimand made her more nervous than receiving it ever had. At least then she knew what to expect. Hesitance struggled with her and finally she relented with slowly crawling forward. She'd be punished for certain, but perhaps if she was good enough he would be lenient.

Hermione could feel the dark depths focused on her as she came to a stop before him. Her hands, with much trepidation, touched at his knees and slowly moved up to where she was supposed to focus her attention. The bookworm swallowed hard and expertly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers... each with such ease it was obvious of the amount of times she had done so.

Fingers slipped beneath the gray cotton shorts and Hermione used her teeth to lower down the fabric. His hardening cock rubbed against her face and she paid it attention with her tongue as her fingers brought the shorts low enough to give room for her wiles.

Master was being oddly compliant with her disregard to orders and Hermione began to work harder. The silence before the storm was certain to be the reason. Her mouth wrapped around the dripping head and she downed the throbbing appendage. Repeating the action as she heard a small groan.

Hermione closed her eyes as she cupped his balls and began to move her mouth faster. Her tongue danced in lines to hurry the release that was bound to be imminent soon. Barely she registered the feeling of a hand in her hair, until hips began thrusting roughly. The situation had been taken over and she was again nothing more than a wet vessel.

Hurriedly, the Pet took a breath as his cock left her, but it was short lived as she was pulled to her feet. Her upper body landed with a bounce against the bed and a small cry of pain left her. The feeling of blood breaking open a wound on her back was cool against her skin and she could feel it spreading beneath the fabric.

Cold air rushed against Hermione's bare backside as the short skirt was pushed up and fingers dug into her hips. A cry of surprise, at the quickness of it all, left Hermione as the thick girth was forced between her nether lips. As rough as the sudden change in disposition her Master had emulated.

This was what she had expected. At least it had finally come...

Hermione couldn't help but wish it made her feel comforted for it finally arriving like she had anticipated... but the feeling was lost in the hard thrusts that had just ceased. His seed dripped down her thighs as she was somehow discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed.

It was then she realized she was crying and that Harry was watching her from his spot in the center of the room.

"Take her and yourself back to your quarters!" Severus snapped, straightening his pants and leaving the room through a door at the right before another word could be spoken.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_**Warning(s):**__ ONE-SHOT, A/U, Non-consensual (rape), oral, M/F, M/M, slave, abuse, torture._

_**Summary:**__ (Not HBP compliant) Severus Snape deals with the capture of Granger and Potter, with the unfortunate assistance of Lucius Malfoy. _

* * *

**Perverse Enslavement**

**Chapter Four**

Snape spared a look from the kitchen nook's fireplace to Potter from the corner of his eyes. The morning paper was spread out before him, but he could not declare himself really reading it. It was nothing he didn't know. Three from the Order of the Phoenix had been spotted in a town south of London. He already knew it was a hoax to draw Voldemort's attention away from where they really were...

However, right now, he was more interested in the constant worried look to the hallway from his unfortunate pet, the boy-who-lived-to-ever-annoy-him. Hermione had yet to come down for breakfast. Not that he could blame her. Last night had not gone as he wanted and the thought sickened him at what he'd allowed her to begin. Then that blasted Potter had to go and slip in his room. Foolish boy should learn to knock. His occlumency skills were disastrous and if Voldemort or Lucius were to see him treating their Pet so patiently... Voldemort did not take well to patience for the two Pets. He learned that the day he awarded Lucius with the first month of captivity outside of the stronghold, declaring himself too lenient with them to break them in.

The professor shook his head and set down his paper. A plate of food came down before him and he cast a glare to Potter. "Is this what you call food?"

Potter remained silent and Snape watched the fury hidden beneath the green eyes that used to haunt him. It was the first time he had seem the flicker of fury in him in quite a while. Most of the time, the boy obviously tried to pretend to be unaffected. The idiot.

"...Sorry, Master. Want me to cook it again, Master?" Harry forced out, swallowing his anger. It wouldn't do to let Hermione get in trouble in her current state. When they had returned to the room, she had slept for a while only for him to wake up to her shivering beside him. Her skin had been hotter than the stove.

Severus frowned. His attempt at riling up the boy failed and the thought he failed to take the bait again swept a guilt through him. It was his fault. He should have found a way for him and that blasted girl to escape before things became like this.

Hurried footsteps echoed and both the men turned to the hallway entrance as a familiar woman appeared. Her cheeks tinged with red and her hair in an unruly mess. The same outfit from the night before was wrinkled around her, but the stains on her thighs no longer remained.

"I'm sorry, Pr--Master!" Hermione gasped out. Her vision swayed and she bowed her head.

A black eyebrow rose momentarily. Something seemed off about her, but he couldn't remember what. Severus frowned and pulled his eyes away. He grabbed a fork with a bit of an attitude. "See to your breakfast; after that you will bathe."

"Yes, Master," Hermione hurriedly answered. That thumping in her chest began at haste again. None of it made sense.

Harry glanced to Snape and moved towards the stove where his friend had gone. It was far enough away to whisper. _"...Are you feeling better?"_

"Shh, Harry," her voice was rushed and sharp. _"Don't mention it. I'm fine."_

The 'chosen one' frowned, boldly grabbing her wrist. _"You're burning up."_

_"I'm fine,"_ Hermione stated again, scooping a small bit of eggs and bacon. Determined her answer would make it so and that she would develop an appetite once she sat down. _"Let go, that hurts."_

"Is there a reason you two keep muttering?" Severus suddenly snapped. His eyes were narrowed dangerously on Potter's hand that still gripped his other Pet. What was the boy doing?

Potter shook his head and let go. "No, Master."

"Come here, Miss. Granger," Severus ordered.

"Why? What do you need her for this early in the morning?" Harry's question left his mouth before he could stop it. The words flying quicker than a snitch. _Shit._

Hermione's eyes widened and her plate tumbled to the counter. "Harry!" She hissed in a whisper and chewed her lower lip. No matter, she turned and headed towards their Master.

Severus looked away from Potter coolly. He would deal with the boy in a moment. Right now he was more focused on the rough way Miss. Granger moved. The movements were jagged and slower than normal. A flicker happened across his gaze as she went to kneel, only to fall on the way down. Her hands planted on the floor and she began to apologize.

The former Professor settled a look of annoyance as he reached down and grabbed her arm. His face went blank and he pushed to his feet. "You foolish girl!" He snapped and hauled her up. Obviously, too fast, he noted as her head flopped like a dead weight. "Prepare the bath, Potter!" At his staring, he hauled the Pet into his arms and shouted again. "Now!"

"What were you thinking?" Severus commented sharply. dragging her along as he went to the nearby cupboard. An array of potions came into view.

"No!" Hermione jerked away. Her body slammed into the counter and she went to run. Never again did she want to take a potion. Images, the lack of magic she felt running through her...

"Quit struggling!" Master Snape snapped again, his hands grabbing her arm and tugging her back. Her strength was strong, despite how weak she had to be at the moment. The nails she had, jagged from the lack of care, pinched his skin. Roughly, he pinned her against the counter. "It's a healing drought, you daft girl!"

Granger's body trembled. The counter came up quick and she could feel her Master's hand in her hair, holding her face against the cool service. His body was pressed tightly up against her backside. It made her shiver and the tears cascaded like a waterfall. "Please don't make me take it!"

The potions Master sighed exasperatedly and popped open the vial. A groan threatened to leave him when she moved again. Her backside moved against him in a manner he had become accustomed too and his body unwittingly reacted. "You will take it as many times as I say so, Miss. Granger! I'll not have this impertinence from you over something so trivial. Now, open your mouth and swallow!"

Hermione cried out as his large hand moved beneath her head and pulled open her jaw forcibly. It felt like a small tremor was running through her. The vial tipped into her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly as the bitter substance coated her tongue. She swallowed unwilling as he closed her mouth and cut off air flow. Yet, as her eyes began to almost immediately focus again... the tremors hadn't stopped.

The tears seemed to subside as brown eyes widened in surprise. Tremors shook her, but it wasn't from the sickness that was still slowly fading and giving way to a weird euphoria or the feeling of needing to cry more. The counter kept intermittingly digging into her thighs and she could hear the shallow grunts above her.

Master Snape's face was buried in her hair and his cock kept making its presence known as he ground against her - moving in the motions they'd more intimately done before... when clothes were not blocking penetration.

Another shallow grunt left Severus. His hands moved to her hips and he closed his eyes as he increased the momentum. It felt excruciatingly exquisite. So close.

Hermione gasped as he suddenly slumped against her. His breath was heavy.

_"I'm sorry."_

Hermione went still.

A familiar voice suddenly interrupted the whispered silence and cut the air. The fire that crackled gave notice to the countenance within it. Not that one could see the face with the table blocking the way.

"I do hate to interrupt, dear friend. It sounds as though you're not quite as lenient as I thought you would be," Lucius Malfoy crackled through the fire. "However, business matters await."

Severus's face was flushed as he retracted himself abruptly. Embarrassment and anger flooded him at the sudden intrusion. There was no telling how long Lucius had been there from the last he looked at the fire. "I'll appar--"

"No need," Lucius interrupted, not willing to let his own plans go. "I'll be by after Draco and I finish our drinks."

Then the fire went out with a rush... as though the very cold that settled in both of their chests had formed some type of exterior wind.

Nothing good came from a Malfoy visit.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_A/n: Was in a bit of a hurry, so hope the chapter was not too sloppy. Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review. ^___^_


End file.
